1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electromagnetic energy devices and, more particularly, to cutting, treatment and illumination devices that transmit electromagnetic energy toward target surfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Electromagnetic energy devices are employed in a variety of applications. For example, a simple incandescent light may be used to illuminate an area with electromagnetic energy in a form of visible light. Another form of electromagnetic energy, such as a laser beam, may be used to illuminate an area, to identify a target, or to deliver concentrated energy to a target in order to perform various procedures such as melting, cutting, or the like.
Certain medical devices may deliver electromagnetic energy to a target surface such as, for example, an eye, in order to correct a deficiency in visual acuity. Other medical devices may direct electromagnetic energy toward a surface of a tooth to perform, for example, a cutting operation. Endoscopic devices can be used to enhance visualization of internal parts of, for example, a human body in order to detect and/or remove diseased tissue. Constructions of these devices may vary, while underlying functionalities or goals, including, for example, the provision of efficient operation by supplying optimal illumination without obstructing a user's access or view and/or the provision of reliable operation to ensure reproducibility and favorable procedural results, are often shared.
A need exists in the prior art to efficiently and reliably transmit various types of electromagnetic energy to and from target surfaces in order, for example, to enhance visualization and treatments of the target surfaces.